


I'll Make a Man Out of You

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Akira, Chubby!Akira, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Top!Goro, holy shit I did a smut, like real porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: Goro is oblivious when it's about himself and Akira is there to put together the pieces and create a conclusion.





	I'll Make a Man Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently a vague smut on my previous attempt doesn't suffice. Now I will try a more detailed one. Prepare for a very generic sex scene because I don't have experience writing this.

At first, he can understand why the topic of children is scary to Goro. He is an unwanted bastard child of an irresponsible politician. This particular subject have been his sore spot for years; getting bullied because of it, get depressed by it, driven solely by grudge because of his very existence. His waning mental health is also thanks to that. 

Akira treated Goro as if he was a porcelain doll once he discovered that he is still alive after the whole Yaldabaoth ordeal. He knows Goro is fond of praises and acknowledgment, and it wouldn’t be a stretch to say he probably get off on it. However, ever since they got into a committed relationship, Goro has been touchier than ever. 

Maybe it is from the fact that Goro has been avoiding from getting close to people before -- this point of relationship is unknown to him -- so he can’t control his libido from overflowing. Goro isn’t a jealous man, but Akira rarely tops when he’s with him. He doesn’t mind it at all. As long as Goro is happy, he’s more than willing to oblige. It could be a sign of him trying to gain control of his life again. 

After he gained some weight, Goro tend to look at his way with an undiscernible look. If Akira can describe it, it was as if Goro can spew stars and sparkles from his eyes. He was concerned other people might be blinded by the sheer amount of stars he would produce. His hands love to wander on Akira’s belly the most, whispering some words inaudible to Akira. The raven would simply indulge in his reading while carding through Goro’s locks. 

When Makoto got pregnant with her first child, Goro was beyond ecstatic. He wanted to touch Makoto’s belly all the time; as if the child in him has discovered what he loved for the first time and can’t take his eyes off it. He was way chattier than Makoto remembered him to be, but it was a welcomed change. 

On the way back, something clicked in Akira’s mind. He decided to test out his theory. 

The next time they did it in the bedroom, he deliberately asked for Goro to not use condoms; going straight to bed eagerly to make sure everything look like his natural horniness. The man loves barebacking, despite the (half-hearted) verbal protests. That night had been the proof of his theory, judging from Goro’s excitement that led them to having four bouts of lengthy sex. 

He is right. Akechi Goro has a pregnancy kink. 

He only has another thing to prove before he can definitely say it out loud to his fiancé, and concurrently revealing to Goro that he has said fetish, because the brunette probably wasn’t aware of it himself. 

Akira and Goro is known for their unending rivalry in almost everything; eating, exercising, education, and etc. Hence, Akira used that to his advantage. He asked for Goro to leave his Saturday open so he could have Goro all to himself, challenging him to any unscheduled lovemaking and whoever comes first will make dinner for the whole next week. 

The flush on Goro’s face was worth everything in the world, but his smirk afterwards nearly make Akira’s knees crumble. He knows his back is going to hurt the morning after. 

* * *

After a good dinner on Friday night, Akira proceed with his plan. As soon as he finishes washing the dishes with Goro, he quickly turns around and kisses him deep, leaving little room to breathe before he dives back in for a long kiss. The soft smacks when their lips slide on each other made Goro blushes deep crimson. He pulls back, leaving Akira hanging and chasing after his lips. 

“What’s gotten into you?” asks him before he surges forward and meets Akira’s swollen lips once more. Their crazed breaths mingle into one. Before he knows it, he is pushed against a wall with Akira’s hands wildly touching his skin underneath the shirt. The fingers left a burning trail on his forming abs. 

When Akira finally let go of his lips and moves to pepper kisses on his neck, he grabs the chance to grope Akira’s fleshy sides. His grip doesn’t hold strong when Akira was too eager leaving marks all over his collarbones, marking his territory. 

“Akira, people are going to see tomorrow…” He wills the sting away. Akira had always been a hell of a biter. At times they were playful, other times they leave deep marks on his skin. He loves both types. His head goes down to nip on Akira’s free neck. Upon nosing at Akira’s Adam’s apple, he feels the vibration of his chuckle. 

“Good. They’ll know you’re mine.” 

The raven tugs on his brown hair and pulls him up for another fierce kiss, as if wanting to devour Goro whole. The brunette lets out a sharp breath and starts reciprocating Akira’s eagerness. With renewed vigor, his hands shoot up and takes Akira’s shirt off, discarding it somewhere in the kitchen and runs his palms all over the skin, squeezing mounds of flesh on where he can get his hands on. His tongue fights for dominance with the raven’s, and judging by the panting and moans from the other, Goro is sure that he’s winning. He knows Akira’s weak spots more than Akira himself. 

With Akira out of breath, Goro pulls the both of them into the bedroom, pushes Akira on the bed and starts diving onto the spread of skin underneath him. He makes a trail of kisses from the collarbones down to one of the nipples, his other hand plays with the other. Akira moans on the contact on his sensitive skin. “A-aah...Goro…” 

He takes his time playing with them, lapping and sucking, his finger pinching and twisting them to extract more sounds from his boyfriend until the latter covers his mouth with a hand. Goro stops his actions to pout at Akira, slowly removing the hand from covering his mouth. Goro gives his nose a quick peck and whispers, “let me hear you, my love.” 

Akira blushes a deeper red. He doesn’t have the time to reply before Goro dives back to meal on his sensitive nipples again. This time, Goro grazes his teeth on the hardening buds, and Akira almost screams at how good it feels. He can tell that his cock is weeping with pre-cum, begging for some friction to be released. 

After a few minutes of playing with his chest, Goro takes a moment to sit up and stare at his handiwork. Glowing dark red man nipples, swollen and pulsing with need. He smirks at the panting mess under him. From below, Akira feels smaller, even though they are of the same size. Well, _used to be_. 

The brunette licks his way down to Akira’s groin. After quickly pulling the pants off Akira’s legs, his hand reaches out to his left, grabbing the small bottle of lube on the night desk. In a hurry, he squeezes the tube and spreads the lube in between his fingers. Goro litters some sweet kisses on the soft skin in between his fiance’s legs while his fingers ready to stretch him. 

Akira hisses upon the cold contact on his entrance. When one finger enters him, he let out a loud moan, eliciting a smile from the other. He continues to kiss the full hips while saying, “I want to hear you louder.” 

The raven grips the sheet tight. Goro had let out his inner beast, apparently, and the night’s just getting started. 

He won’t be able to sit properly tomorrow. 

From one finger poking and curling inside him, now turns to two, Akira tries his hardest not to scream his pleasure out. He doesn’t fancy the idea of the whole apartment eavesdropping on their sex acts, but Goro is making it harder by the minute. Him, and his stupid, sexy smirk. He could get off just from the sight but he knows his fiancé won’t let that happen. 

Another finger enters him and Akira once again breathes out a moan, loud enough for it to echo down the stairs. Ah, tomorrow, he’s not gonna show his face outside ever again. He’ll get the stares and embarrassing questions from the elderly, asking if they use protections last night. It’s hard to explain a kink to someone who will end up judging you by the end. 

A touch to his weak spot makes Akira yelp. He doesn’t remember tears forming at his eyes and running down his cheeks. “Goro, please…” says him in between heavy pants. The fingers are having fun inside him and he’s desperate for the real thing. “Put it in…” 

Goro, the cheeky little shit, only lifts his head with a smile. “Put what in?” With that, he turns back his attention to the red, throbbing cock in front of him. While his fingers are doing miracles in Akira’s inside, he inserts the hot member in his mouth in one swoop, licking the pre-cum like his favourite syrup. 

“Go..ahh, Goro…” The body underneath him jerks upwards to meet his throat, but Goro releases his cock for a little while to whisper. “Patience, sweetheart,” says him as he delves back to the delicious treat. Goro hollows his cheek to allow some movement for Akira’s cock. 

Akira’s knuckles turn white at the hard grip on his sheets. His hole is being abused by Goro’s deft fingers and his cock swallowed whole and played with the mischievous tongue. The sight of Goro’s head bobbing up and down continues to drive him over the edge, but he won’t be defeated by this. With every ounce of energy he has left, he calls him. “Goro, I want your cock.” 

The mouth releases his member, leaving the cold air to touch the wet surface. Akira shudders slightly. “Give me…your cock already…” begs him once more. 

Another evil smile from his fiancé, and the fingers left his butt. Akira takes the short moment of respite to calm his breath before he inhales sharply at the contact on his soft entrance. Without any warning, Goro pushes himself in, not stopping until he’s fully sheathed in Akira. The raven is suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer size of his fiance’s dick. He is rendered speechless by the fullness, only lies back down on the mattress with controlled breathing. 

It wasn’t the first time they did it, but each time, Akira feels he is a virgin all over again. 

Goro leans forward to give a chaste kiss to Akira. “You feel so good everytime,” mutters him with a smile. 

Oh, if only he knows how much he means to Akira. 

With his arms trapping Akira on the bed, Goro moves in and out of him; his mouth plants kisses behind the raven’s ear. Akira is high on euphoria at the moment, and Goro’s panting next to his ear only aids him in going over cloud nine. They set a rhythm as they surge forward and backward, a familiar beat to their engaged life. Their bodies clash and slap onto each other, slick with sweat, hot with desire. They moan each other’s name in the heat of the moment. 

It is during that time when Akira recalls his original plan. 

To be fair, it’s hard to focus when you have a good dick pleasuring you from the inside. “G-Goro…” breathes him in between heavy pants. “I love you…” 

Goro reciprocates with a kiss on his lips. 

“Give me your children…” 

Another fierce kiss. 

“Fill me non-stop…” 

Goro’s arms embrace him tight, his pace going erratic. 

“ _Make me **pregnant** , Goro_.” 

The sudden warm climax in him makes Akira come. The raven moans his name as he finally got to release. Goro’s hips is still thrusting by the time he’s done, smearing his seed in between them even more. A good ten seconds later, his fiancé finally calms down from his release. Seems like Akira finally got to reveal Goro’s fetish to him, in the best possible way. 

The strong hands on his side caress his curves as they lay together in silence, catching their breaths. Minutes later, Akira let out a low chuckle. “I was right.” He pat Goro’s head lightly. “You do have a pregnancy kink.” 

A groan from Goro confirms his denial on the matter. “It’s embarrassing…” 

A scoff. “No, it’s not.” 

“You’re a man…” 

“So?” 

Goro turns to Akira with a frown on his face. “I don’t see why I need to give a sound reasoning to you there.” 

The other gives out another chuckle. “Allow me to be an idiot in love just for this once.” He places a soft kiss on the brunette’s forehead before facing him, a playful smile on his lips. “But why don’t you try making history?” 

It takes Goro almost a minute later to catch his drift before a smirk forms on his face. “I see. You issued a challenge to me, thus I feel obligated to comply.” He pulls himself out of Akira and goes to kiss him hard. “I hope you are aware of the consequences, my beloved.” 

“Believe me, I’ve been considering it several times.” He pushes himself to sit up and chases after Goro’s touch. “Maybe, just maybe, the power of wildcards can give birth to a miracle.” 

A single laughter comes from Goro. “Such a joker,” utters him as his hands roam over Akira’s skin once more.

**Author's Note:**

> WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY  
> DUUNNNNN DUUUNNNN DUUUNNNNNN  
> Also, did I ruin Mulan for anybody yet? :3c


End file.
